


To Live

by Irxion



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irxion/pseuds/Irxion
Summary: In which Luz is unable to stop the petrification of her mentor and friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly side projects. The chapters will be short (like 1k words) so I can actually enjoy writing them unlike the whole 5k a chapter deal with my current WIP. Also I'm lazy and only write well between 00:00 and 03:00.
> 
> I just wanted to hop onto the angst train.
> 
> Also, I have no clue if someone's already done the whole kill Eda scenario. There's like 1000 Lumity stories that I would love to read and I've only gone through 50. So if so then know that I'm not trying to copy? Idk I'm tired.

She cried upon her return to the house. It felt unwelcome. There was a certain stillness that even Hooty seemed to understand. He didn't mention Eda's absence when King and Luz returned. In fact, he didn't say anything. The door only opened with a solemn creak. 

A glance from King told her all she needed to know. They were lost. Nothing could've prepared them for the loss of the great Owl Lady. They sat alone on the rickety couch. The same couch Eda often joked about; " _ You think that'll hold all three of us? I suppose there's only one way to find out, right kid _ ?" They'd placed themselves at opposite ends–unable to start a real conversation.

It was only when the sun finally dipped below the skyline. When the summer heat no longer filtered through the windows–leaving the room in darkness–that King gave Luz a final longing look before disappearing somewhere upstairs. Eda's room, Luz has guessed. She wanted to join him. She wanted to hold him. Anything to draw her mind away from Eda. She couldn't enter her room. Let alone even peer into it. She was at a loss. 

The house was empty. Eda's presence filled a hole she hadn't realized existed. The  _ newly formed trio _ . Something she had taken to rather quickly. The witch didn't seem to mind. She was glad to have extensive conversations with someone other than the  _ King of Demons _ . Luz had made all the difference. Now they were alone. Even together, they would always be alone. To her, that was the truth. 

It was her fault Eda had gotten petrified. If she hadn't gone after that stupid curse breaker. Or if she'd gotten to the cage quicker. There were any given number of things she could've done. And yet here she was. Stuck in the Boiling Isles with no way home, no Eda, and no plan. 

All she could do was curl herself tighter into the cape. Eda's final gift. " _ Just like that girl in the book you read _ ." King had been the one to give it to her. Luz had smiled at that. He was the one to give her  _ that _ leap of faith. To fix her mistakes. 

He didn't show it, but deep down Luz knew it,  _ He blamed her _ .

And he had every right to.

It wasn't until the moon was high in the night sky that Luz moved from her stationery stance on the couch. If she wanted to, she could've remained there all night. Eda wouldn't have wanted that. If anything she'd probably go on a tangent about how Luz needed to sleep if she wanted to wreak havoc at Hexside. 

With one hand, she pushed herself away from the couch.  _ How long had she been there _ ? Time no longer existed. For a moment she faltered. She was so tired. 

From her pocket, she pulled a glyph sketch.  _ Light _ . She pressed the palm of her hand to the paper and in an instant, it formed a ball of light. The first spell Eda had taught her. The same spell that paved the road to her "witch-hood." There was something so horrifyingly poetic about that. Luz ignored it.

That was how she found herself alone in her bedroom. Sitting on the sleeping bag that her mother bought her for their first real camping trip together. A trip to the Redwoods. Or as her mom called it;  _ the great unknown. _ It was terrible and amazing at the same time. Two emotions at once. They'd forgotten the weather tarp and it rained all night. She'd never been so wet in her entire life. Of course, her mother's response had been something along the lines of "We're swimming without the body of water."

That had been their last real trip together.

When she entered the portal, all she wanted to do was escape from the  _ box _ . She didn't want to be normal. Not like that. Now all she wanted to do was talk to her. To tell her about the Boiling Isles. But she couldn't. Not when she'd already destroyed the portal.

The grey-blue screen of her phone glimmered in the moonlight. The purple bat case that her Mama had bought for her birthday.  _ How much percent did she have since she last charged it _ ? Enough to last a few weeks at least if she used the battery wisely.  _ What could she even use the phone for anyway _ ? She couldn't connect to the internet without the portal. 

And yet she found herself staring at the blank screen. One tap on the power button and the room around her exploded with light. She squinted, quickly moving to turn down the brightness. Her attention was easily caught by her home screen. She hadn't put much thought into it at the time. It was a photo of her and Amity posing for the camera in front of Eda–and a very tired King.

She wanted to talk to Amity. It would be a relief to talk with anyone; Willow, Gus, even the twins. But to talk to Amity; it would be a relief. The two of them had–even with a rough start–gotten on well together. A sense of understanding even if they had barely known each other.

She set her phone aside. There was no reason for her to use it. Not now at least. 

The room was once again encased in a mass of darkness. Only the single orb of light beside her gave any sense of familiarity. Hell; without the light, the room would appear to be uninhabited. Much like the house. The Owl House no longer had its prized witch.

With the snap of her fingertips, the light went out. Only in the darkness was she aware of how truly alone she was. The sleeping bag had been pulled up to her chin. A catalyst where she felt safe. As long as she was hidden away, she was safe. To hide from her mistakes until morning.

She was Luz Noceda. And she would figure this out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows. The quality might get better. It might get worse. What I do know is that I enjoy writing short chapters and not a Dr. D's monologues that he gives to Agent P. I'm so sorry for that reference.


End file.
